


Champagne Sparkle

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Glitter, M/M, Post-Canon, Sparkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “David, a baby does not need that much glitter.”David designs something for Alexis.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Champagne Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts).



> Day 5 of Flufftober: Sparkle
> 
> For blackandwhiteandrose. Thank you so much for the inspiration!

“David, what are you doing?” Patrick asked, noticing that David had started to curate a new mood board. He’d been talking about helping Alexis design the nursery for her daughter who was arriving soon. 

“Working on Baby Mullins’s nursery.” David smiled, showing Patrick the Pinterest board he’d been adding to. 

“What did Alexis suggest?”

“She wanted pink. Lots of pink, but she said that I could choose the shade.” David wasn’t a fan of bright colors and had chosen ballerina pink, with accents of champagne. It was sophisticated yet simple. Calming, much calmer than if Alexis had designed it herself.

“It’s cute.” Patrick rubbed David’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“We’re going to be Uncles. I don’t know how you’re not nervous.”

“Alexis and Ted are going to be great parents. We’re going to be great Uncles, Rosie is going to be one lucky kid.”

“Patrick, I still can’t believe they’re naming her Rosie.”

“It’s a sweet name. It honors your family. Rosie Moira Mullins. Our first niece. We’ll meet her before you know it.”

“I’m glad they moved back to Schitt’s Creek. It’s been nice to have Alexis back.”

“David, what’s that?” Patrick had noticed David’s journal. The four walls of the nursery were sketched out in it, three were ballet pink, and decorated simply. One had Rosie’s name painted on it, while the fourth wall was Champagne colored and had a bit of a shine to it.

“It’s an accent wall. A glitter wall. A bit of Champagne sparkle.”

“David, a baby does not need that much glitter.”

“Alexis insisted on it. She wants Rosie’s room to sparkle. She wanted all the walls to be glittery, but I told her that we could do one.”

“Of course she did. What did Ted say?” Patrick knew how Ted felt about glitter. It wasn’t his favorite.

“He said that he liked my idea, to only have one glitter wall. He thanked me for offering you up to help paint.”

Patrick shook his head. “Sometimes, I wonder how lost you and Alexis would be without Ted and I.”

“I’m glad you’re handy.”

“Thank you, Patrick.”


End file.
